Warman
by Vivianne Adnan
Summary: /AU/ Perintah yang baru saja diberikan ayahnya membuat Sakura Haruno tidak dapat mengatupkan bibir selama beberapa detik. Perutnya tergelitik, tenggorokannya terganjal beribu pertanyaan membentuk biji alpukat yang ditelan bulat-bulat. Kenapa harus dia? Saat semua rekannya merasakan euforia kelulusan, ia harus tenggelam dalam kenyataan harus segera menikah dengan Warman.


**_/PTSD/AU/Typo(s)/OOC/_**

**_._**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

Aku harus melakukan apa sekarang. Pingsan? Kejang atau apa? Oke-oke mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, coba bayangkan baru dua jam lalu aku menyelesaikan acara wisudaku. Dan sekarang, aku duduk di depan kedua orang tuaku menghadapi badai kehidupan. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku mencoba mendeteksi adanya kejutan kecil atau paling tidak ekspresi selain yang tampak di wajah orang tuaku. Aku tahu mereka tidak berbohong dan tak ada tanda-tanda perayaan kelulusanku sama sekali. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinga. Oke, aku gugup. Suara ayahku terngiang kembali, ekspresi ibuku masih tergambar begitu jelas. Ada keraguan tapi jelas bukan suatu kebohongan.

_'__Sakura, Ayah tahu hal ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi anggap saja ini hadiah dari kami. Sebentar lagi kau harus menikah, dengan anak teman ayah. Ini perintah, Ayah harap kau mengerti.'_

Ayahku mengucapkannya dengan beberapa penekanan terutama pada kata _perintah_. Ayah tak pernah memberikan perintah yang menyulitkanku selama ini. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu, perintah ayah **harus** dilaksanakan.

"Siap, Ayah. Laksanakan," jawabku akhirnya. Biasanya perintah ayah akan kulaksanakan dengan penuh semangat, tapi sekarang kondisi tersebut berbeda. Aku sudah dewasa, bahkan beberapa mengatakan aku sudah siap untuk menikah. Aku paham itu semua, tapi bukan dengan perjodohan, bukan pula dengan perintah tanpa penolakkan.

Ibu memberikan tatapan aneh, antara kasihan atau dukungan. "Sayang—"

"—Ibu, maaf. Sakura tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bu." Wajahku mengeras, manik kehijauanku tajam menatap ke depan. Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi, aku putri tunggal mereka. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku? Keteguhanku menjawab itu semua, aku bukan dibesarkan dengan ayah 'biasa', kau tahu? "Aku menerimanya," lanjutku.

Ayahku tersenyum bangga. Senyum yang selalu ditampakkannya saat aku menjadi juara kelas atau memenangkan suatu pertandingan. Kurasa senyum cerah ayah menular ke ibu. Ibu mengganti senyum kekhawatirannya dengan senyuman aku-yakin-kau-bisa-nak andalannya.

"Sakura ijin ke kamar, komandan." Aku tersenyum lebar, ayah membalasnya. Kemudian aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadiku yang ada di lantai dua.

Aku butuh istirahat. Hari yang panjang ini cukup melelahkan. Risiko atas keputusan ini masih menjadi topik utama pikiranku. Tapi tentu komandan, maksudku ayah sudah meminimalisasi hal itu, bukan. Aku hampir mengenal beberapa teman dekat ayah—yang bisa saja tiba-tiba esok sudah menjadi mertuaku. Beberapa dari mereka memang masih terlihat tampan dengan tubuh tegap seolah tak termakan usia. Hei jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu, oke? Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana sifat yang diwariskan itu menurun pada bibit yang akan menikahiku. Baiklah, abaikan.

"Sakura."

"Iya, bu." Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur lantas mendekati ibuku yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tangannya mengusap pipiku lembut. "Ayah mengatakan waktu istirahatmu dua jam, setelah itu kau harus bersiap untuk bertemu calon suamimu." Disertai kedipan maut ibu tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar kembali dan menutup pintu setelah mengangguk pada ibu. Entah kenapa hidupku terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Pernikahan memang menjadi tujuanku, kalaupun harus melalui perjodohan harusnya bukan dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya mengingat masa studiku baru saja usai. Uh, aku masih ingin mengejar mimpi-mimpiku yang lain.

Perjodohan sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, kurasa. Namun beberapa hal sekali lagi mengusikku. Maksudku, memangnya masih ada laki-laki yang mau menikah dengan perjodohan? Untuk seorang gadis mungkin hal itu agak wajar meski sudah _nggak_ jaman. Dan yang membuatku penasaran, pria seperti apa yang tidak menolak untuk dijodohkan. Calon suamiku. Aku khawatir ada hal-hal janggal mengenai perjodohan ini. Oh, bahkan aku terlalu lelah sekedar memikirkan bagaimana rupa calon suamiku yang tiba dua jam lagi.

-0-

Di sini lah aku sekarang. Aku duduk di tengah posisi kedua orang tuaku dengan balutan gaun pink sederhana yang indah pilihan ibu. Rambutku yang juga berwarna merah muda digelung rendah dan menyisakan bagian depannya untuk membingkai wajahku. Seorang pria duduk tepat di hadapanku bersama kedua orang tuanya. Seperti tebakanku tadi, calon mertuaku tak lain adalah sahabat ayahku yang telah kukenal baik. Fugaku Uchiha.

"Sakura."

Aku terkesiap, lamunanku buyar seketika. Aku menyelipkan sisa rambutku di belakang telinga. "Ya, komandan."

Paman Fugaku tertawa bahkan nadanya terdengar mengejek dengan ekspresi garangnya. "Mulai sekarang mungkin kau harus berlatih memanggilku Ayah."

Kuakui selera humor paman Fugaku memang payah, dan kali ini bener-benar lebih payah. "Ya, Ayah," jawabku akhirnya sedikit kikuk. Lafal ayah dan payah telah menggangguku sekarang.

Tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya akan menjadi menantu paman Fugaku. Kukira masih ada teman ayah yang memiliki wajah lebih ramah.

"Ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Putra bungsuku. Calon suamimu."

Singkat, padat, jelas. Jika kau membayangkan aku menangis karena 'jodohku' tidak sesuai harapan atau aku sedari tadi telah tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan ibuku karena pernikahan paksa maka dalam kasus ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin pernikahan ini akan berjalan sesuai selera. Oke, lupakan. Tapi apa kau ingat 'sifat-yang-diturunkan-pada-bibit' nah Sasuke itu tampan. Ralat, sangat tampan. Aku tak yakin apa dulunya paman Fugaku tampan, tapi yang jelas bibi Mikoto—istrinya cukup cantik untuk mewariskan sifat itu pada putranya.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Aku mengerjabkan mata. Semoga tak terlihat konyol. Suara bibi Mikoto begitu lembut mengalun ditelingaku. Wajahnya ramah. Senyumnya hangat. Tipe mertua idaman. "Ya."

"Maafkan kami kalau perjodohan ini mendadak," ucapnya lembut.

_'__Tak masalah, aku bisa menyesuaikan, ibu.' _batinku.

"Aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang baik. Sudah lama kami ... khususnya aku pribadi menginginkanmu menjadi menantuku," lanjut Bibi Mikoto.

_'__Yap, aku tahu itu.'_ Otakku bergemuruh, tak sabar menantikan bagaimana lamaran indah ini dilancarkan. _'Ayolah, bu. Tolong cepat katakan bagian terbaiknya.'_ Tanpa sadar bibirku mengulas senyum dengan binar mata tak sabaran. Rasa hangat menjalari bagian wajahku.

"Tapi, Sasuke_-kun_ mengalami trauma perang. Kami harus mengatakan hal ini dulu, aku masih sangat berharap kau mau menerimanya."

_What?_ Tarik napas, keluarkan. Rasanya ada petir menyambar kepalaku, membuat gosong rambut merah mudanku. Tubuhku lemas, seakan tulangku ikut mencair. Satu hal yang belum kulakukan—menangis—karena aku memang tak mudah melakukannya. Lupakan soal jodoh tampan, mertua idaman atau hidup bahagia selamanya. Ini buruk, kejanggalan yang sempat menyeruak terbukti benar. Aku benci trauma perang.

Mataku tajam memandang pria yang detik lalu kubatalkan sebangai calon suami. Wajahnya memang tampan, dia berwibawa sekaligus misterius. Badannya tegap dan gagah. Dan_ uh,_ kuakui dia cukup panas. Bahkan semua yang kusebutkan telah memenuhi kriteria fisik suami idamanku. Dan trauma perang membuatnya tak lebih dari patung manusia. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan patung yang dapat kapan saja menikam atau memberondongku dengan peluru. Sungguh aku tak menginginkan musuh dalam selimut.

Ya Tuhan, semua orang di ruangan ini menatapku seolah aku yang menyebabkannya demikian. Dan Sasuke, tidakkah kaumembelaku? Apa kau tak ingin membebaskan gadis lemah ini untuk berakhir dalam pelukanmu? Dalam bayanganku, kau membuatku kehabisan napas alih-alih memelukku hangat.

"Sasuke_-kun_ tidak terlalu berbahaya kok, Sakura-_chan_. Dia hanya butuh sedikit perhatian," ujar Bibi Mikoto membuat bayangan mengerikanku tergulung. Aku tak membutuhkan promosi lagi.

"Ayah." Tatapanku nanar seolah memohon pada ayah untuk membatalkan ini semua. Aku tidak mau bayangan mengerikan itu menjadi nyata.

"Ayah yakin kau bisa, Sakura. Kau ingat misi dua puluh tiga, penakhlukan itu? Ayah sudah mengajarkan padamu dan kauberhasil dengan baik." Ayah tersenyum penuh arti.

Misi dua puluh tiga, ya? Aku tidak butuh kata penyemangat, Ayah. Aku tidak butuh diingatkan atas keberhasilan misi-misi itu. Mungkin ini semua aneh, bukan aku yang aneh. Ayahku seorang purnawirawan jenderal. Purnawirawan Jenderal Angkatan Darat. Ayah menyebut tugas atau pelajaran untukku sebagai misi. Menuruti perintah darinya adalah suatu keharusan. Karena perintah tak butuh bantahan hanya pelaksanaan. Bedakan hal itu dengan permohonan atau permintaan, kata Ayah dulu.

Tadinya aku berharap menjadi anak yang berbakti dengan melaksakan perintah ayahku. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagianku juga. Aku banyak mendengar perjodohan berjalan bahagia, itulah yang aku harapkan dengan menyetujui ide gila ini sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya aku salah strategi. Aku mengangguk tanpa keraguan. Aku sepakat tanpa bertanya. Aku setuju tanpa tahu apa yang kuhadapi. Dan kondisiku sekarang mengharuskanku untuk menyerah karena aku telah kalah.

Aku melihat Sasuke sekali lagi. Tatapannya tajam dan memikat. Tatanan rambutnya, _eng_ cukup unik untuk penderita trauma perang. Dia terlihat normal, kecuali untuk diam dan tak bergerak sejak aku melihatnya duduk di hadapanku. Kali ini aku harus bertanya banyak mengenai trauma perang calon suamiku. Mungkin denganku dia bisa sembuh. Dengan misi ayah selama ini semoga aku dapat menghindari hal-hal mengerikan itu. Yah, akhirnya aku menerimanya setelah sesaat berpikir untuk menolaknya.

"Aku tetap menerimanya," ucapku mantap. Terbersit kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Keraguan meletup-letup di pikiranku. Teriakanku tertahan. Penolakkan dan kebahagian orang tuaku membuatku gamang. Jika ini misi yang terakhir untukku, aku berdoa dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

_Bersambung ..._

Halo! Aku Vian, newbie di sini. Salam kenal semua, mohon bantuannya :)


End file.
